Water Guns
by completelysherlocked
Summary: Greg House was fully armed with a plastic golf club, a bike helmet, and a water gun." If House and Wilson were friends when they were little...


_A/N: Ok so in this story, House and Wilson are 8 and Amber is 7. Couldn't find a place to fit that into the story, so I'm putting it here. _

Greg House was fully armed with a plastic golf club, a bike helmet, and a water gun. His back up against the brick wall, he peered around it to scan his surroundings. Aha, yes. Jimmy was just where he thought he'd be-- standing near a big bush with his water gun held limply, looking worriedly over his shoulder every so often.

_What a wimp._ Greg thought, putting his water gun in position. Then, with all the speed he could get, he charged at his friend, the gun spraying water and drenching Jimmy. Jimmy screamed and started shooting his water gun in every direction possible. The silly little child was not facing Greg, and therefore only recognized his presence when Greg hooked the golf club on his shoulder and said, "Gotcha!"

"You scared me! I guess you win… again."

The game they were playing was one Greg had made up himself. Both boys playing had water guns, and whoever "shot" the other first won the game. Of course Greg made more rules up as they played so that he won most of the time.

"I did," Greg said triumphantly, thrusting his golf club in the air. His eyes wandered to the front of the lawn, where a little girl was standing on the sidewalk, her hands clasped behind her back. "Hey, get off my property. This is my house, not yours."

The girl made a face and replied, "No it's not, it's your mommy's house. You just live here."

Greg made a face back. "Whatever." He saw Jimmy's eyes staring at the girl, wide eyed. "She's pretty." He mumbled, blinking. Greg took another look at her and noticed this too. She was very pretty, her straight blonde hair was tied in two pigtails, and she was not wearing anything girly, but something in-between what a girl and a boy would wear. That was cool in his book.

"Hey, if you like her, ask her to play. Maybe you can beat her. Hey…?" He gestured to her in a spiraling motion, silently asking her name. "Amber," she said, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

This time Jimmy spoke, his voice low, quiet and gentle. "Do.. You want to play with us?"

Amber shrugged. "Sure. I'm really bored anyway. What're you playing?" And with that, Greg motioned for her to come and started to explain the game to her, while Jimmy politely got her a water gun.

Like with any children, they were off shooting water and running within moments. Amber was surprisingly good, and she loved to win. She and Greg battled like they were at war, and they were almost totally soaked when they stopped to rest.

Jimmy went and got Amber a juice box when Greg refused to get up from his seat on the green plastic chair. Greg wasn't nice to people all that often, so he was glad his friend was there, because Jimmy could be Greg's nice side for him.

Jimmy had gotten more courage and spoke more in Amber's presence. The two children were talking about video games when an older girl came around the fence at stopped at the sidewalk in front of Greg's (ok, ok, his parents') lawn. She looked just like Amber, or at least she had the same hair. She was much taller, which gave House the impression that she was at least twelve.

"Amber!" The girl called, her hands cupped around her mouth. "Mom wants you home now!" And then the girl spun on her heel and disappeared down the sidewalk. Amber looked at the two boys in front of her. "My sister. Guess I better go. Bye, Greg, it was nice beating you at every game we played!" She smirked, then turned to Jimmy. "Goodbye, Jimmy." And then she kissed him quickly, turned around, and raced towards the sidewalk. After a few moments, and they couldn't see her, Jimmy muttered, "Wow." He had his hand on the spot where she kissed him. House was grinning. "Told you it felt good." He said, nodding.

"Yeah like a girl has ever kissed you!" Jimmy laughed. He looked proud of his remark. Greg decided to try and be nice, and let his friend have his moment of triumph.

Then he shot him with the water gun.

_---_

_Maybe a little OOC, or not. I don't know xD_


End file.
